disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery/Disney Parks and Live Appearances
Images of Goofy at various Disney Parks and other live appearances. Live appearances GoofDisneyland2012.png|Goofy's live-action opening for The Art of Vacationing 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg GoofyandRichardCarpenter.jpg|Goofy with Richard Carpenter GoofyinTheCarpenters-PleaseMr.Postman.jpg|Goofy in "The Carpenters: Please Mr. Postman" music video disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg GoofyinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Goofy in the Disneyland's Christmas parade GoofyinDisneylandFun.jpg|Goofy in "Disneyland Fun" GoofyinPartyGrasParade.png|Goofy in Disneyland's Party Gras Parade GoofyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Goofy on "Carols in the Domain" GoofyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Goofy in "The Twelve Days of Christmas" GoofyinMickey'sFunSongs.jpg|Goofy in "Mickey's Fun Songs" theme song GoofyinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in "Campout at Walt Disney World" GoofyandTobyGanger.jpg|Goofy with Toby Ganger GoofyandJessicaLewis.jpg|Goofy with Jessica Lewis GoofyandBrandonHammond.jpg|Goofy with Brandon Hammond GoofyRidingBike.jpg|Goofy riding bike GoofyandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Goofy with Michelle Montoya GoofyandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Goofy with Christian Buenaventura GoofyandSpencerLiff.jpg|Goofy with Spencer Liff GoofyandBigAl.jpg|Goofy with Big Al. GoofyatRiverCountry.jpg|Goofy at River Country GoofyatFortWildernessandResortandCampground.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground GoofyatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Goofy at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue GoofyandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Goofy with Tiffany Burton GoofyandShiraRoth.jpg|Goofy with Shira Roth GoofyinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandTajhMowry.jpg|Goofy with Tajh Mowry GoofyandChristianBuenaventurainLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy and Christian Buenaventura in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Goofy with Shari Lynn Summers GoofyandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Goofy with David Larible GoofyinLet'sGototheCircusBonusClip.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus bonus clip GoofyinRinglingBrosandBarnumandBaileyCircus.jpg|Goofy in "Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus" GoofyandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Goofy with Caitlin Wachs GoofyandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandBobbyGibson.jpg|Goofy with Bobby Gibson GoofyinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandSanchaBaucom.jpg|Goofy with Sancha Baucom GoofyatTyphoonLagoon.jpg|Goofy at Typhoon Lagoon GoofyatBlizzardBeach.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Blizzard Beach GoofyandBrendonClark.jpg|Goofy with Brendon Clark CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandGoofy.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Paddick and Goofy DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Joey and Goofy from the Full House episode The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Michelle, Goofy and Tigger GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Goofy in the Animal Kingdom Parade GoofyasSantaClaus.jpg|Goofy as Santa Claus Goofy with ryan dosier.jpg Goofy-meet-storybook.jpg|Goofy's meet-n-greet spot at WDW's Magic Kingdom's Pete's Silly Sideshow Goofyparade2.jpg|The World According To Goofy parade at Disneyland Goofy HKDL.jpg Nolan-Gould-at-Disney.jpg|Goofy with Nolan Gould at Disney's Hollywood Studios Herbie 2.jpg Herbie 3.jpg Herbie 4.jpg Goofy in SMB.jpg|Goofy as seen in Saving Mr. Banks Donice1987-320.jpg Goofy's field trips planes shot.jpg Goofy instant concert.jpg Goofy-s-kitchen-at-the.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Radio times easter 1973 cover.jpg Disney characters with clown and mouseketeers.png|A very early Goofy and Minnie with some of the Mouseketeers (including Karen Pendleton) and Bob-O the clown Goofy in Goofy's kitchen.jpg|Goofy in Goofy's Kitchen goofy christmas float.jpg Goofy conducting water.jpg|Goofy conducting his Instant Concert at California Adventure 405710 c img.jpg|Goofy in his Zoot Suit at Buena Vista Street at Disney California Adventure Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg lake1398a_large2.jpg|Goofy With Kobe Bryant 6582653161_0f35308d91_z.jpg|Goofy as Hotel Front Doorman disneyland-character-mickey-mouse-goofy-minnie-2.jpg|Goofy with Mickey & Minnie disney_sea_dancers_goofy.jpg|Goofy as Joker UDCHG GOOFY DCA HR.jpg|Goofy in a nice Floral polo outfit UDCHG COWBOY GOOFY HR.jpg Disney's Hollywood Studios 25th Anniversary.jpg walt-disney-world-magic-kingdom-celebrate-a-dream-come-true-parade-31.jpg character-meet-and-greet-goofy-donald-petes-silly-slideshow-00.jpg studiosgoofy.jpg cowboygoofy_2.jpg dl50thgoofy.jpg dinolandxmasgoofy_.jpg libertytreegoofy_.jpg candycogoofy.jpg Goofykeepingcool.jpg mickeys-very-merry-christmas-088.jpg Disney on Parade 1973.jpg goofy as a drummer in disneyland.jpg|Goofy as a drummer in Disneyland. Characters-Epcot-Spot.jpg Santa goof and reindeer.jpg|Goofy as Santa Claus Goofy pluto on ship.jpg Old-Disney-post-cards-Mickey-Mouse.jpg Goofy pluto wdw preview center.jpg Cinderella Surprise Celebration WDW.jpg Goofy pluto epcot message.jpg Goofy and pluto in main street car.jpg VP23-52 - Goofy, Pluto and Friends.jpg north america goofy paris parade.jpg Twiggy-with-Goofy and Pluto.jpg goofy pluto minnie wdw show.jpg goofy pluto hands across america.jpg Goofy's field trip trains image.jpg goofy 1969.jpg disney-pluto-models-slide.jpg Miscellaneous Logo disney-MagicJourneys.jpg|Goofy on the logo of Magic Journeys at Tokyo Disneyland Wdw goofy health.jpg|The entrance to Goofy About Health Herbie 1.jpg 102-All-Star-Sports-Sport-Goofy-Gifts-and-Sundries JPG.jpg|Sport Goofy Gifts and Sundries at the Disney's All-Star Sports Resort Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries